The Queen of Hearts
by samabelle-502
Summary: The World Harry Potter lives in is a crazy one; but its just a bubble in the actual magical universe. Outside the battle with Voldemort there is something bigger at stake, magic itself. Samantha Romanoff; daughter of the King of Evil and the Queen of Light, is the key to unraveling the world.How will these two battles collide? Most importantly,will the magical world survive this?
1. Preface

Only a fool would know what loving feels like.

Yes, I am a fool. A fool for believing that I could actually feel love, a fool for thinking, for a second, that because it was me; it would be different, but most of all; a fool for believing that my love could save his life.

Despite this I smiled; after all, fools got lucky sometimes and In this scenario, I only needed a blink of luck.

"All is lost for you Samantha and yet you smile" Said Dorian a smirk of victory was plastered on his face. He thought he'd won. In retrospect he could have, if the clock hadn't struck midnight.

I felt my magic swell in me, like finally the locks had been undone and I could touch every single drop of it. I felt all of me become one and it felt so great; light and dark melting into one. It was like a river had been set free inside me and I was the sole owner of time. This magic, this magnificent beast was mine to tame. Why you make ask? Because it was my birth right and no one could ever take it from me.

"No Dorian, I just gained all that's mine. You uncle forget one thing; I am magic, this world; its mine. In the end, you are just a visitor"

One blink.

Fools love had one.

One blink.

He was safe…

But Dorian; he was out of time.


	2. Chapter 1: Your Birth is Your Right

Hi All! After may years out of the writing business im back! This story is something I've wanted to do for a while so im giving it a shot! reviews and critisisms are welcomed. wanted to give my own spin to the magical world! Please review and PM me with any sugggestions!

Disclaimer: All HP related material belongs to the awesome JK Rollwing!

Chapter 1: Your Birth is your Right

It was rare site to see my stepfather argue. For one, he hated to deal with my temper. Honestly, even I have to say its been out of control ever since the incident occurred. I'm angry with the world. No; not angry, infuriated. It had taken from me what I loved most. Erik, my sweet and loving Erik. He was the balance to my darkness, my friend, my lover, but most of all my light at the end of the tunnel. He was the part of this world that kept me sane after everything this world had snatched from me.

Well, not the world exactly, him. Dorian. He had snatched it all, my childhood, my dreams, and now my Erik. He would pay. Yes, in blood and tears I would rip his life out of his body even if it was the last thing I did, for Erik, for my parents, for this damn world that lived in endless war because of him.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Said my stepfather; Lucius, that's his name. He and Narcissa had taken me in when all shit had hit the had tried endlessly to give me all I needed in the world. They had succeeded, as much as adoptive parents could anyway. I would never ever tell them that though, that would only break their hearts. I could never tell them I missed my mum and dad each and everyday. I could never tell them that at night I remember my mums lullaby's and my father's guitar rocking me to sleep, and it hurt so much that I quietly cried myself to sleep to this day.

"Yes father I heard, no preferences, follow the rules, try to be nice, and absolutely no killing anyone. Even if they annoy me." I recited back to him in annoyance. This shit was getting old fast.I was extremely tired of this damn "behaving' or whatever the hell it was called. If my parents only knew the shit storm that was this damn word, they would be rolling in their graves.

I was the daughter of the Queen of the Light and the King of the Dark. These two extremes had coexisted on this forsaken piece of crap for millennia. Daemons, wizards, elves, basically all magical creatures had lived in the world without hassle abiding to laws and treaties that were fair for both groups and provided a safe haven for everyone. There was just one problem; the king and queen fell in love.

That's when shit hit the fan. They made me on a beautiful sunset in Ibiza; and some assholes shit their pants at the idea of little old me holding all that power.

We were persecuted, unsanctioned by both councils who turned on my parents… unnoticed to the world a war was starting… the peace my parents had created would soon be over.

I was just 6 years old when it happened, but I remember like it was yesterday. Thousands of magical beings camped around our home, both light and dark fought around us claiming their leaders were lost. The most vivid memory for me was the sky, it weeped; as if it knew what this world was losing.

35 men entered our home; daemons and light wizards alike.

Light wizards… led by Albus Dumbledore.

Daemons led by Dorian… my fathers brother…. The betrayer.

That was how it happened, they cornered my parents; they were just so many… They killed them in cold blood.

I shuddered at the memory, pushing it back into my brain… Death… it followed my like a faithful servant; one I simply had no desire to have.

Erik… deaths newest way of fucking my life into a shit storm.

Erik was the last thing this war had taken from me. Erik, my friend and recent lover, had been taken from me in one of the last daemon raids.

8 months had passed since then… 8 months in which I beat myself up because I couldn't be there in time.

"Samantha, as headmaster of the academy I can't show any type of preference to you. Remember, this is a mixed school. I don't want you in any trouble." Lucius said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I nodded, I understood what he was trying to say even if it annoyed the shit out of me. Dayton School was the only remaining school that followed the old light and dark accords. This meant that, if only as my parents legacy, young minds from both light and dark families learned to master their gifts and coexisted together as much as this war would allow. In the past years Albus Dumbledore and his order of the cock a doodle doos had tried again and again to eliminate what was left of my parents legacy; but Dayton was sanctuary and that was something they could never take away. Hogwarts was no substitute for how magic was supposed to be taught. It was self righteous, wizard centered, and it was oppressive to all magical children in need of learning what was rightfully there's.

Lucius, one of the "Darks supporters" according to the old coot, had been assigned headmaster duties of this location this year. Off course, that mean we had to all be dragged down there. I sighed and turned always as I lazily waved my hands and continued packing shit.

I had no desire to leave the comfort of home and my private tutors to go spend my time with immature teenagers; but it not like I had much of a choice. I being a teenager myself, if only in age; would, according to Lucius, find friends and "bond" with my pears. I rolled my eyes at the thought of it. The idea of finding friends made my stomach turn. No one, of that I was sure, could substitute Erik.

Erik…

I quickly pushed the though to the back of my mind; I couldn't breakdown, not right now that we were about to leave. I realized Lucius was still in the room and sighed; "I'm fine father you can go."

Lucius sighed and left, knowing things were better left unsaid. I looked around at my room; my space and realized this was the last time I'd be here in a while. Through out the school year we would be living at the academy, surrounded by other students and professors. I sighed, damn emotionally unstable teenagers that were probably gonna rack havoc in my brain. One had been enough when Draco, Lucius and Narcissa's son, had lived here. To keep their cover as "Citizens of the wizarding world" they had sent poor Draco to Hogwarts. They poor child, knowing what the world was actually like despised Dumbledore and everything established by their "Magic Ministry".

It was quite simple really; wizards were up tight and self centered. Also, they forgot one thing; magic wasn't just for the wizards. There were hundreds of generations of magical beings before them each as powerful as the last. Yes, there were more wizards, but only at the price of trying to exterminate other magical beings. In the end, the universe would balance itself out, enter me Samantha Romanoff; Daughter of Magic itself.

With my heritage came a plethora of powers, powers that most would kill to have. In my opinion though, so much power in just one person was a pain in the ass. Having them was great, yes it made everything easier, but maintaining everything under control was the real issue. As an empath and a telepathic I knew spending time with hormone raging teenagers was going to be a pain in the ass. Let alone magical beings that had other shall we say; urges.

I sighed as I shrunk my bags and put them in pocket. It was time; time for the damn world to see no matter how hard they tried; magic wasn't about light and dark.

Magic was about birthright, balance, and power.


	3. Chapter 2: Of Castles and Meetings

Authors note: Hi all! hope you had fun with my previous chapters. thoughts ideas? please review!

Also; im introducing some new conversation styles with my charactes. Anything in between these - is actually a conversation going on in a telepathic way!

thanks again and hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2: Of Castles and Meetings

Deaton Academy was one of the most majestic places in the world. Located on the coasts of Italy; location not disclosed for obvious reasons, it carried itself for miles and miles. Myths surrounding the academy said that the land itself was infused with bout light and dark magic; in actuality it was actually placed on a sacred ground. This sacred ground was actually where one of the 1st magical rituals were ever performed. If my memory doesn't fail me, which it usually won't, it was where raw magic itself was given to mortals for the very 1st time. Little did "English wizards" know they weren't the 1st to receive this gift. Not only that, magic was actually granted to them from what they call "dark".

As I stepped inside the majestic gates of the academy I could fill its magic recognize my magic and melt into one. I smiled in spite of everything; being here made me remember home. It was one of the last things that was left from my parents; the one thing that still felt like them.

"This way Sam; I'll take you to your dorm" I head Lucius say; pulling me out of my thoughts. I followed close behind him; trying very hard to avoid all the voices that were beginning to accumulate in my head. This; would take some adjusting to; I thought as I walked.

Contrary to Hogwarts' weird ass tradition of putting a dingy old hat on your head to place you in a "house" Deaton's students were actually placed in a normal way; with a draw. As a true magic school Deaton philosophy was that the universe would place you where you needed to be; even if you liked it our not at the time. This; I gathered, would be my case as Lucious opened the dorm room door for me after 3 knock. This was going to be a disaster; Haile Suade was my roommate.

So who exactly is Haile Suade you might ask? Like all worlds the magical world had its "special families". What some some wizards would call "blood purity" and what not; enter Lord Voldemort and his little gang of child men, extended itself not only to generations but also power. The Suade family was perhaps one of the oldest magical families in history. Unlike the British counterparts; the Suade's were firm believers in the idea of all magical beings mixing and the importance they poses.

All in all; the Suade's had been friends with my parents; they publicly fought against oppression and were in fact the best ally's I could hope to have. There was just one problem; there youngest daughter … Haile was way too chirpy for my taste. Hence; the present disaster….the pink and yellow room that surrounded me.

Lucius laughed as he said; "I'll leave you to get acquainted" I snorted.

I would have to find a way to change this…. Soon.

*****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****

So here I sat in a this PINK nightmare with Haile. I'd been a few days since I'd arrived to Deaton and things were becoming soft of routine. Minus obsessive love to pink and endless energy for fashion Haile wasn't so bad.

I was sitting with my guitar and small notebook on my lap. When I was younger Narcissa had been extremely concerned for my lack of emotional expression. Being a telepath and an empath she felt it was bad for me to not have an emotional outlet of my own. She was a piano player herself there on; she had enlisted a friend to find an instrument for me to use as a outlet. I have to admit; at the beginning I found it was the stupidest idea in the word, but as time had gone by I was extremely thankful for it.

I'd never been able to relate to other people well because I was constantly bombarded with how they felt or what they thought. Music had provided me with an outlet for my own emotions and a had helped understand other people a bit better. As a result it had become; it had become one of the largest aspects of my life. It simply helped me feel sane and least for a little while.

"So what are you writing?" asks Haile. I try to smile at her, but I'm pretty sure it looked more like a smirk. I sighed at the thought; My friends used to tease me saying I looked like a lion trying to be friendly. It was moments like this were I missed them more than the world itself. I was stuck with teenagers that had no cares in this world and had no idea what guarding their minds was. Oh how I cherished the days my friends just new I needed them to just be there and keep their minds to themselves.

"I'm just writing a song." I answer; putting the guitar in position. The notes floated out like magic, my eyes instantly closed lost in the music. This was one of those times where this was my comfort.

Slowly everything shifted and I wasn't seeing my thoughts anymore, I was seeing a guy, covered in blood standing over a girl in far worst condition than him, but she was smiling. "I love you" I heard him whisper as he pierced an Angel Gold dagger in heart.

My eyes shot open immediately guarded. Who the fuck was that? Instinctively magic flowed into into my hands; what the hell had happened to that girl. Angel dagger killings were mercy killings. They were done when the amount of pain the person was in was unbearable; it salvaged them from pain; made death painless.

The boy; no man was standing in front of me. I just stared; his muscular frame was hugged tight by a black t shirt. His messy black hair hug long covering his forehead; but his eyes… that was what held onto me. He had very light blue eyes with swirls of gold that looked like they'd seen so much pain that he had been haunted for life. I felt myself shiver; was that what my piercing gaze look like? Immediately; I pushed more Shields up to my thoughts. He was a telepath and empath too… I did not want him to read me.

-Darien Suade?- I asked him by thought. He nodded; he knew who I was. He had absolutely no intention on even considering to read me.

-Samantha Romanoff? - I nodded.

Haile voice came into the conversation; "Sam, this is my brother"

"Darien" I say with her. She stares at me for a second, but nods.

"You play?" he asked, gesturing to the guitar on my lap. I nodded and my sarcasm kicked into gear, "off course; would I have one if I didn't?" A smirk played on my lips. Sarcasm was my way of taunting people; se what they were made of.

" Ehh… you'd be surprised what posers would do" he said. A smirk also playing on his lips. "Nice to know that I'm not the only decent musician here though." I noticed in his memories music was his escape, as it was mine. It had always been.

-You know I saw your memories, right ?- I said slowly, trying not to pry too much in his thought. What I saw; it was too sensitive for me to just keep to myself. Besides his thought and emotions, they were just there open to me; more than usual. It was so intense; all over the place. It was like when I was a child telepath making sense of a thousand voices at the same time.

–Yes, but as I can see we can relate- he stated; as if it was the simples thing in the world. That's when I realized; id never actually met another telepath that was also an empath; specially one with such a.. difficult past. This is what it would feel like; two messes melting into one. What he heard and felt would resonate and collide with what was in my head. I could feel a migraine coming; this was going to drive us both insane.

\- I can feel your emotions, clouded because of who you are, but they are still there- I nodded… I felt compelled to just… melt my thoughts into his. Share my thoughts…. My past…. My fears…. Erik… but I couldn't; I'd just met him after all. Yes… I thought to myself; perhaps in time, but not right now; no open books.

-Sorry, sharing time doesn't fit in my schedule – I think out to him. I have no intention on letting Halie in on what was going on. He openly smirks this time; not forced but a genuine smirk. I could feel the amusement coming from him.

-Who says it fits in mine?- Ass; I thought to myself… this guy was an ass. We would get along great.

"Would you join my band?" he asked. This time for Hailie to hear. I raised an eyebrow excitement slowly rubbing off on me…. Haile I realized. I didn't know why, but she was nearly jumping up and down about the whole situation.

"I'll do it on one condition."

"What?" asked Haile,

I smiled mischievously; perfect opportunity to 'make friends' like Lucius was insisting on, "We re- paint the dorm green with silver details"

Halie thought it out. At first she didn't want to, but after a while she felt compelled too.

I looked at Darien, who was staring intently at her, compelling hex. I raised a brow at him but said nothing. A part of me told me to be weary; but the other…. The more more wild part of me, which was usually right just new this would be a great friendship.

"Fine: you have a deal."


	4. Chapter 3: Bonding into the Night

Chapter Three: Bonding into the Night

Darien was a difficult character to figure out. He was strong, intelligent, and overall seemed he would someday be powerful, but he lacked a few things as well. His emotions were everywhere at once, one minute he could be okay with you and the other he wasn't. He had little to no self control. He kind of reminded me of me as a child. Always angry at the world and with no clear direction. What had helped me; was having people like Lucius and Narcissa in my life. Also, understanding that life fucking sucked and I had to build my way around it. Darien on the other hand; I didn't quite understand what his life had been like. I knew that both his parents were gone; the how wasn't quite clear to me. He, his sister, and his brother had gone to live with their aunt at a young age. From what was known of the Suade family she wasn't much for getting involved in the war ; there on, the Suade children weren't known to have a particular interest in it.

Darien though was different from his siblings; his all out anger and pain depicted something horrible had happened in his past. Something, I took, his siblings weren't a part of. This; was one of Darien Suade's biggest mysteries.

We were sitting on a bench after a late Astronomy class. It been a few weeks since the start of term and Darien and I had gotten really acquainted. The band, classes, and good conversation had made us good friends. To the point where we started to confide in each other more and more. We knew what to ask and what not to. At the time; it was something we both cherished about each other; the sincerity and respect of situational boundaries.

-What about you? - He asked to me.

"Well, you know who I am Samantha Romanoff… half Queen of Daemons, half Queen of Light"

"Yes but; where do you stand with the war" he asked curiously. I stiffened for a second; this was not something many out right asked me. Lucius and Narcissa had made sure I was out of the war's lime light until I deemed myself ready to take part in it. There were many prophesies about my choosing; but none really depicted what exactly would happen. Hence; why people like Dorian and even Dumbledore were after me. Both anchors of two sides that wanted to tip the scales.

"That something for another time" I told him finally; not feeling particularly conversational regarding the question. Boundaries; that's what I wanted right now.

"That's all right. I am curious though; how do your powers work?"

"I can do a lot of shit."

"Like what?"

"Darien, I can basically do anything I want. There's a lot of it I don't understand yet. Like all magical inheritances; they come in full at the age of 16"

"Do you like it?"

"What?"

"Having all that power?"

I stopped intrigued; he was so calm, focused on the question. He was focused and had pushed everything in the back of his mind just to evaluate my answer. No other thoughts floating around or crazy emotions; just me. I respected him for it; that took a lot of control for someone like him. Someone who constantly had everything out of whack.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to know you." Deep down he already knew the answer, any person would love to have the amount of power I had and would do anything for it. But I didn't, and he knew that. He just wanted to know why.

"It depends"

"Why?"

"Will you ever be satisfied with my answers?"I say exasperated. I wished he stopped pushing, I wished he'd let it go, but he wouldn't. He was fighting with himself to stay calm long enough hear a straight answer and anger was staring to get the better of him. He closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly.

"Will you ever give me a clear answer?"

I sighed, "I like it because it makes me who I am, but…" I stopped; this was going into things I didn't want to talk about. This was going straight into the things I desperately tried to hide form the world.

"Why don't you like it Sam?"

I sighed and ran my hands over my face; this was it the moment where boundaries went to shit; "Because; people I get close to tend to get hurt or die." That was my defeated answer. No matter how hard I tried to shield myself from other's someone always spilled through the cracks. Like Erik…. Fucking Erick… Fucking Dorian…. Fucking war.

" I get what you mean more than you know" he said after while. His brain mess of emotions were back, and this time sadness was the most encompassing of them. Without thinking much of it I put my hand on his shoulder and his eyes met mine. Pain…. There was so much Pain that for a second our eyes were just mirrors of each other. I remembered the girl; the one from his memories. Was this what hurt him like this or was it just the tip of the iceberg?

"Who was she?" I braved myself to ask. Desperately hoping this wouldn't make him shut me out. I didn't really know why but I felt so connected to Darien it was crazy. I felt like it would just hurt me If he shunned me away. Don't get me wrong; this scared the shit out of me. But at the same time; it didn't. It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Her name was Claire Baulk; she was my girlfriend" he said defeated. I could feel pain radiating from him. I touched his arm once more this time not letting go. I just knew he needed to tell someone, someone he knew would understand exactly how he felt.

"Claire was human, but she knew all about our world because her father was a Vampire Hunter. Let me be clear; he was a hunter for the vampires that had chosen to join Voldemort in his damn unfounded crusade. That man, is a thorn on all sides." There I had it; Darien was clear on what was going on. The darkness in his voice made me confirm my suspicions; Darien was very well informed of what was going on; unlike his siblings.

"Ever since I was a child," he went on to explain: "daemons have been after me. I've been tortured in ways some can't even fathom, but I can tell you; nothing in my life could have prepared me for what happened. Claire and I got captured and put into two separate rooms. I could hear her screams every time they tortured her."

His eyes were unfocused, like he couldn't see anything: "5 days, until I could finally break free. I ran to her; though all the pain I felt. You know what she said? She begged me to end it for her." He stopped for a second as if reliving it over and over again.

"I tired to tell her that it would be alright, but we both knew that ,if it wasn't there, she would die in a hospital. I lifted my hand and an Angel dagger just appeared in my hands, as if the universe was confirming what I had to do. I whispered I loved her and I just did it. I ended her like and ended her pain"

His eyes were back in focus now looking directly into mine; I nodded to his unspoken words. Tell no words just feel. I could feel pain consuming him; so much so that the emotions of others were completely in the back burner. I wrapped my arms around him tight; offering all the comfort I could. He broke down; tears falling from his eyes and onto my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me too.

Erik… I remembered; Erik was also gone. A soft sob escaped me before I realized it. In truth I hadn't properly mourned Erik. I had just buried it and gone on. Darien pulled out his arms still touching mine. He looked straight into my eyes and said; "You don't have to tell me now; but when your ready I'm here to listen. We've been through so much pain because of this fucking war; both of us. It's only fair we help each other. We should move on but never forget; never forget what we will fight for and why we want to make this a better world."

I stared at him for a second; I couldn't find my words. He was right of course but it had been a while since I had found a true friend and an ally. Erik had been may things to me but not an ally; he never wanted to be a part of the war. It was inevitable that I would have to be and that had always kept us apart in some things. Darien; he was different. Not only that he saw things in my perspective and never held his tongue. Yes; I realized this man was exactly the person I needed around. I was fire and I was magic, but he was the powerful expect the unexpected. Against all odd and for reasons unknown he was here; he had made it.

"Darien… you're right; we will do this together" I said; strength and power eminent in my voice.

We never noticed that our hands were still tougher; it felt just natural. Little did we notice at the time the golden sparks that wrapped around them. There was a small Ivy brand that began to form; twirling from the center of our palms and around our wrists. As quickly as it appeared it blended into our skins.

We had no idea at the time; but then and there our bond had begun to form.

A/N: Here it is chapter 3! hope you enjoy it as much as I have! thought and ideas? Review!


	5. Chapter 4: Daughter of the Dark

Hi all! Finally the merge will begin! I hope you like this Chapter; it is one of my favorites!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rolwings Awesome characters.

Chapter Four: Daughter of the Dark

Months had passed since that night; Darien and I had become a lot closer. We could usually be found either on what had been denominated as "our bench" or in a small meadow we had found a few weeks back. Tonight was no exception. Darien and I were lying on the ground. My head rested against his chest, his arm lazily draped around my shoulder. It had become quite common to find us touching each other nonchalantly. If it meant anything or not I didn't have a care in the world for. It's not like Erik had left my mind or Claire he left Darien's, but the truth was they had fallen a bit to the back burner. After all… almost a year had gone buy. I guess they would always have spaces in our hearts, but it didn't stop us from moving on.

Very secretly: I knew I was developing feelings for Darien. I also knew he was as well but I wasn't gonna push for anything; not until. He figured it out for himself. I had discovered that Darien was a figure it out kind of guy. Also, he was oblivious as fuck. There on, right now all I could do was secretly read his emotions and throw hints. In the end; if it was something that was meant to be it would happen; or so I kept saying to myself.

His hand was lazily rubbing circles on my shoulder as he hummed to himself. My eyes were slowly shutting at the relaxing position. Silence… what a blessing. We were far enough from Deaton to not have thoughts of others running in my brain. That was one of the things that made this place so great. Also; it was the fact that it was a secret just between us. I sighed as I shut my eyes; his humming was stopping. I realized with a small smile he'd fallen asleep.

I knew Darien well enough to know he hadn't been sleeping well these las few days. He was moodier than usual and had bags under his eyes. When I had asked him about it he had brushed it off saying it was nothing. I new better than to press it, but something was wrong. Halie had told me, in confidence, that November was a hard month for Darien. She didn't really know any details, she just new that since they were children it had been like that. It seemed that the only few moments of relaxed sleep were when he was with me. That made me smile even more. There it was…. My feelings in the surface. If you had asked me when we first met I would have never expected something like this to happen. It just goes to show the universe had its weird ways.

"Hey Sam" I heard Darien say softly. His eyes were still shut and his hand had moved off my shoulder as if signaling me to look at him. I lifted my head and sat down to face him.

"Yeah?" I asked. His eyes were boring into mine now; blue into crimson, light into dark. My breath hitched for a second hopping desperately he would say what he was feeling.

"Your beautiful you know that?" He said, louder this time. He sat down, his eyes still looking into mine. Time stopped, the silence embracing us both. However in my head there was a beautiful symphony of bells just waiting for his words to come out.

"Your not so bad yourself" I answered back. I was holding my breath; just yearning for his reply.

"I…. " he was gonna say, but he just stopped.

One…. There was silence

Two… he lifted his hands to my cheek

Three… he just looked into me

Then, his lips touched mine.

If I could explain in words what my reaction was I would. However; my feelings are inexplicable. My eyes darted close and his needy kiss consumed me. It was what any light wizard would call "dark magic" as pleasure covered me. His hands on my back, moving down to my ass. My hands pulling on his hair; it felt so alive, so magical. Never, not even with Erik, had I felt something like this. A groan escaped my body as his mouth moved to my neck massaging it, bitting it, leaving his permanent mark. My breath hitched as he grabbed my ass hard; at this point we had rolled over and he was on top of me; holding me against him. "Sam… I've wanted to kiss you for so long" he whispered against my neck.

I shivered as I answered; "I know…. I just thought you'd figure it out on your own" he chuckled against me and moved his face over mine. Our eyes met once more; "I don't know how this happened so fast; but I…. I'm in love with all of you" he told me. His blue eyes swirling with sincerity and hope.

I smiled at him; the deepest smile in the world. I love him too; oh how bad I had wanted to hear him say it. It had been killing me.

"I love you too" I whispered running my had over his cheek. His eyes danced in victory; I could feel our magics melt softly with one another as his lips pressed mine once more. My breath hitched as I realized; his magic and mine…. They melted into eachother; something that hadn't happened since my parents had married. Our magics were the perfect match.

"Darien did you-" I started to tell him, but he cut me off.

"I did; off course I noticed and it just makes me happier" he answered. His eyes were once more boring into mine… "Forever?" I whispered to him. I didn't like feeling so needy but I couldn't help it. He knew I was strong, but he also knew I needed someone in my corner and I was desperate for it to be him.

"Yes; we'll make our own forever love" he whispered to me. His eyes looking intently into mine. His lips touched mine once more… soft and tender, but full of love. I smiled against his lips… I was irrevocably in love with Darien Suade.

Suddenly I realized; we were not alone anymore; the grounds had been invaded. Deaton Academy had been found. A fiery sensation covered my back if only for seconds. I was flying I realized and hit the ground with a hard thud. I closed my eyes; pain erupting everywhere in my body. I could head the frantic screams of students and professors in the grounds; Death Eater… Voldemort had found our location.

-Darien?!- I thought out. Desperate that wasn't alright. A shill went up my aching back; this couldn't be happening, not again.

-I'm okay! Death eaters are on the grounds. We need to move quickly- he said frantically. I could hear he was in pain; trying desperately to get to me. Finally I opened my eyes and saw hims standing over me. A slash covered his left side of his face and blood was oozing from it. I drove into action getting up quickly and looking around. 5 death eaters were making their way toward us quickly. We instinctively moved ourselves, back to back; we had to fight to make our way back to Deaton. Spells and hexes started flying; their wands flashing about. I just laughed; English wizards thought they were so great yet, they couldn't even had control their magic.

With a swish of my hand I flung 2 of them against the nearest tree. Darien with a slight swish of his lifted them off the ground and smashed them right down. These were the old ways of magic; long forgotten by the modern magicals. If one controlled his magic there was no need for silly wands and wording incantations. That is what scared them the most; its what imbeciles like Dumbledore called dark. We made our way quickly to the castle itself. I conjured a sword and tossed it to Darien. He expertly started making way through the death eaters. Magic wasn't all that was needed with these assholes; incapacitated them long enough and we would move quicker.

When we reached Deaton I gasped; our magnificent academy, the last part of my parents legacy was up in flames. The grounds were covered with bodies of students and death eaters each going on as the next. Fury built in me…. This was enough; damn this bastard for actually considering he could take real magic on.

My magic swelled in me; the dark angry part of me I kept at constant bay; not anymore…. This had gone long enough. Power kept building in me; until it was tangible in my hands. I was beyond angry. I looked around and saw Darien fighting with a death eater. The death rather almost had him I realized; Darien was bleeding on his side. I saw red; I lifted my hands and pushed them into the ground; "ENOUGH!" I could barely recognize my voice; full of power and anger. It reminded me of my father when he was mad; power would well in him and his eyes would darken. Is that what my eyes look like? I smirked , I was my father's daughter . The death eaters screamed and were flung to the ground; they're eyes and ears bleeding out. Deaton students and faculty stilled; looking at me. Darien straightened up and looked at me; our eyes met. I felt his love and admiration; for seconds all was right in the world.

Then it happened; Voldemort appeared in his most menacing glory. I just snorted; amateur…. My father would laugh and I did the same.

"Who dare's defy me?!" He said; for an experienced "wizard" he was an open book to me. His thoughts were actually full of disbelief. I laughed, this time harder for him to see as I straightened up tall. I could feel my crimson eyes darkening at the sight of him; silly wizard he had no idea what power was.

"I do you imbecile. Deaton Academy is sacred ground and not part of your ignorant war. Leave before you regret it" I said coldly. Magic was swelling around me again; this time I could feel Darien's magic mix in for support. I smirked; pleasure filling me once more as his magic danced with mine. Sensual pleasure and power; that was the best way to describe it. Magic my father's side of magic was at play with us and the feeling was so rich and raw it drove me crazy with pleasure.

"You are nothing but a petty child with nothing more than raw power. If there is anything that Dumbledore and I agree on is on the fact that you should not exist child. I will take the pleasure of ending you soon." He told me boldly. I flat out laughed; how dare this poor excuse of a wizard, talk to me like that.

"That is to be seen snake freak. You are nothing but an amateur; you do not know the ways of the old. You and Dumbledore will burn the day you decide to mess with me. Now leave or I will make sure that you never taste your poor excuse of magic again."

I swatted my hand forward and a wave of power pulsed; all his death eaters' souls gone… I had sent them to where they deserved to be…. Hell. Noticing what had happened Voldemort hissed in rage.

"You have just declared war Romanoff; I will end you" he said darkly as he disappeared. I chuckled; Voldemort needed to get a ticket and do the line. The number of people who wanted me gone was so long I was actually quite tired of it.

After everyone was sure the coast was clear; people sprung into action tending to the wounded; burning death eater corpses, basically all that needed to be done. I could head Lucius assessing the schools damage. I knew before him; Deaton would need a year to be rebuilt. Darien came to stand next to me after a while; his hand gently wrapped around my waist; "What are we going to do now? I heard Lucius talking about a year. Is there any possibility another school would take everyone in for a while?" He asked me. I looked at him for a few moments; wondering exactly what he had in mind.

-We should make it Hogwarts- he told me quickly. He was out of his mind! The hit on the head had made him crazy to ever consider that!

-You've lost your mind- I told him sharply

-No! Listen to me; it will be the best way to keep an eye on Dumbledore and Voldemort. Plus; the castle is not accessible to anyone who wishes it harm. It would give us time to organize and regroup for the war- he told me practically. I nodded; it was so crazy it could actually work.

We continued to move our way around the campus; helping where we could and looking for Lucius; we had to run this by him. Truthfully it was the best plan for us right now.

-Lucius?- I thought out; hoping he would be able to answer me.

-I'm in my office Samantha; head this way- we made our way to his office. Students were heading to what was left of their doors to pack their bags; we needed to do this quickly.

"Snake's Den" I whispered in front of Lucius' door as we made our way inside. He was sitting in his desk his head on his hands. His blonde hair was messed up and his black robes were dirty at tattered; this was not the Malloy look. He would need to fix it right away.

"Father; we need to send everyone to Hogwarts; call to Dumbledore he will take us all in" I told him quickly. Lucius raised a brow; -why the hell would we do that?- he asked me. Darien intervened explaining to him what he explained to me.

"That's perfect Mr. Suade; they'll make a Slytherin of you yet." Lucius exclaimed. He quickly waved his hand over himself and fixed himself; his eyes shining with mischief.

He quickly Floed Dumbledore; some sob story of children needing to grow and developed their magic. Of course Dumbledore saw it as the perfect chance to build his light army and said yes. We smirked; thank you Voldemort…. You had one more been so dumb as to help us destroy your idiotic ideals as well as dear old Dumbles.

Students were notified and bags were packed… within hours all Deaton Academy students had become Hogwarts students. Our professors would move with us as our curriculum would continue the same; creature students would roam free on the Hogwarts grounds as that was the deal that had been stuck. Best of all…. Darien and I would fly in inconspicuously. The Suade's weren't news in Britain; the one we were safe…. And as for me… I would go into Hogwarts as Samantha Malfoy; Draco's older sister.

The castle full of imbecile "wizards" would never know what hit them… those imbeciles would learn what real magic was capable of.

Anddddddd we're headed hogwarts! like dislike? please review!


	6. Chapter 5: Arriving in Style

Chapter five: Arriving in Style

_Five year old Sam is sitting on an exquisite white formal couch crossed legged position. A table with a chess game in front of her. A man is sitting on the floor in front of her; the two playing, the on going game. – Give, it up dad, you're not going to win- the two can hear thoughts, taking the game to a different level. It was incredible; the powerful and feared King of the Dark could be beat by his daughter. He chuckled at the though, she was just a bettered version of him and his wife. There was no chance denying that. Her powers kept growing everyday, and everyday she became smarter, more cunning; he knew that when old she would be unstoppable. "Sam time for diner, you too Alejandro." The father chuckles, "coming Sarah" _

_Sam waves her hand over the chess game, the pieces becoming stickers over the square they stand in. "will finish it later, Daddy?" Alejandro grabs Sam and caries her to the dinner table "Yes, Hotzie" the girl smiles at her nick name, boy did she loved it. Despise the fact that she was heir to both thrones; the girl showed much more interest in her father's side of power. It was easier on her than her mother's & she liked it better too. It made her feel sharp, alive, even though she was only five. When she was smaller and she wanted something she would always go really hot, her little hand would burn with fire; that's how she got her nickname, Hotzie._

_The door burst open into the room came 7 men dressed in black all wearing masks, bows and arrows in hand. The surrounded her parents and her. Careful no one noticed Sam slid her hands from the table to her lap, she touched her feet to the ground and concentrated trying to make the lava under the earth she was standing in over pass it, crumbling rock as she did this, mixing both her powers. One of the men spoke something in a language she didn't recognize aiming at her father, he father went to the ground, his body in a fit. Sam let go of the floor as the lava continued to flood the floor. Later she would learn the man who killed her father was Albus Dubledore; the leader of the "Light" in England. _

_She began to fight the men, her mother beside her. She heard her mother gasp, with her peripheral vision she saw, a black arrow with red feathers insert itself onto her mothers side, making her mother fall to the ground in pain. Sam started to shake angry, scared, and sad. She wasn't seeing anything anymore, everything were blobs around her. She could hear the men screaming, all the fire around her, the earth shaking as bad as she was, water exploded to the surface, covering the fire. The air was stiff, and when she was calm enough she could see her parents lying on the ground. _

_She made her way to them, her father, was looking intently at her, "that's my girl" he whispered softly, "Keep learning and take care of yourself Hotzie; power is your birthright. Things aren't meant to be proper they are meant to be right. " he said the last part she almost didn't here, the life in his eyes leaves and he lies there alone. Sam stares at her father lost of words, her mother already gone, there was nothing she could do about it. Tears start rolling down her face, her hands over her parents bodies; she closed her fathers eyes gently, her body draped over his._

_She didn't know how long she had been there, but she felt a soft hand place its self over her shoulder, she instinctively turned around fire in her hands, "Stay away!" Her once beautiful blue and brown eyes now a crimson color, the color they would stay permanently." Sam, I'm Katelyn I'm one of the remaining members of the conjoined council. Were really sorry for your loss" she tried again to comfort Sam but she pulled away, "Sorry for my loss?! I just lost my parents! What the bloody hell do plan on doing about it?" she was breathing heavily and her whole body was shaking. "You need to come with me Sam, it's not safe here." She says stiffening. _

_"I don't give a rat's ass, just go away!" the little girl screamed, the woman stood up, she could feel the darkness around the area. She could feel the little girl was in danger, she was in danger, but there was telling the little girl into anything and she was sure of that. She doubted the little girl wound ever be the same after that night, after what she had seen. She took a look at the house that was completely destroyed. Whatever had attacked the house had done a pretty bad damage. Sam sat up, looking at the woman straight in the eyes. Katelyn saw fragments of the night, until Sam broke it off, hew hole body shaking, her eyes tearing up, the light around her going dim. "Sam, there is something wicked on its way. I need to get you out of here; we'll take your parents' bodies with us." Katelyn tries again, Sam looks at her parents she didn't want to leave what was left of their home, but she could feel it too. The dark angles and that vile man were just the start; there was more to come. She puts her hand on both of their bodies and is surrounded by fire; the fire transports her to her parents' safe house. _

_Katelyn arrives a second after Sam, who's placing her parents in a white bed. Katelyn stars in awe at the little girl. She looks much older than five doing all these things. Any other child would have been crying his/her eyes out. "Sam, we have to get you to the council house, there you'll meet your temporary guardians until we can get you safely to Lucius and Narcissa" Sam stared at Katelyn, "are you kidding me? My parents were just killed!" Katelyn looks apprehensive for a seconds, she had seen the damage the girl had inflicted to the house in anger. "It is the way it is." Katelyn puts her hand on Sam's shoulder, "I am sorry" _

_Sam looks back at her parents one last time and exits the safe house, followed by Katelyn. She stares at it one more time from the outside, and then snaps her fingers. The whole house is on fire slowly burning to the ground. Katelyn stretches her hand out, Sam takes her hand, her eyes still on the house. Sam entered the Council house, where she meets her temporary guardians, if only she'd known what they were like, then. If only she'd known how everything was going down the drain and her life would become a dark black void. If only she'd know this was only the beginning. _

*****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. ******. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****.

Darien Suade was nothing if not galant. He was smart, charming, and could be quiet the flirt; and yet, it wasn't something that bothered me. Even though Hogwarts girls would flaunt over him he always made a priority to make sure they knew I was his girl. It was quiet a sight really; these British girls were just as innocent as they were skanks. The needless touching, the forced giggling all to see if they could push his buttons enough. Yet; Darien handled it without a problem. A light peck on my lips, his hand on my back or even on my ass just for the show of it was just what he needed for them to move away. A raise of my brow or a slight death glare was all I had to do to get them to move and not touch MY man. Yes… since the arrival of the "Malfoy" female heir women had fall in line at Hogwarts.

We'd arrived to the school grounds on a portkey; one of the most annoying ways of transportation if you asked me, but as I reminded myself every 5 minutes; we were in England we had to play by their rules. Carriages pulled by threstals had been waiting for us. I could here most students of Deaton shout in protest; this was cruelty. Threstals were one of the most powerful creatures of what we knew as dark magic. As so; the deserved respect, not to be chained into a damn carriage. We refused to get on and promptly cut off the threstals chains; these majestic creatures finally flew free. Their graceful bows to me of course were kept between Deaton students; we were all clear on where loyalties lied and it wasn't with the British. Deaton academy was a place for all magical beings; students there would never give up a place or a person that offered them equality. The war we were in was a dangerous one; most of Deaton although somewhat blissfully unaware; like Darien's family, still knew that we needed to stand together.

We had magically transported ourselves to the grand doors of the great hall. There a cat like lady had to hold her stern lecture after greeting us. Of course Dumbles had come out as well; he had to give us a lecture on what magics were "permitted" in Hogwarts halls. As our curriculum would be untouched there would be classes that Deaton Students would take on their own; others however; what we called required Clases would be house combined depending on the study year. That as I had told Lucius was a disaster waiting to happen. The other disaster would be the melting together of electives. Hogwarts students would be able to access our electives as well as us theirs; the idea of taking a blood magic elective seemed better than taking "divination" but hey; that was just me.

Once formalities had been taken over; we had been brought in and "sorted" into those stupid houses. Most of Deaton was sorted into Slytherin or Ravenclaw; leaving the other houses huffing. There was one look I'd never forget though; the green piercing gaze of one: Harry Potter. Harry Potter was professed to be the "killer" of Voldemort. Then again; even if brits wouldn't understand it, prophesies were almost never clear on what would be the case. As a child I had read about said prophesy. I had even read it a couple of times but; my conclusion would always turn up to be the same: There was no fucking way in the universe it would be that simple.

Yet; as I saw this boy's gaze on mine I realized there may be more to him. I quickly examined his core magic. There was power; power that someone had put a lock on so he couldn't access. As I examined it closer I realized; the boy was heir to one of the dark family chairs. Evans; I realized…. This boy was the last remaining member of the Evans clan.

-Darien did you…- I tried to ask him but he cut me off.

-Yes… I noticed when he started looking at you. His locked magic is drawn to yours- I heard Darien think softly. I couldn't help but smirk, his original though had been something else; something he had not licked at all. He had though the poor child was checking me out. I chuckled softly and placed my had on his thigh; just to make it fun.

-I'm not going anywhere hun…. Specially with any of these children- I told him silkily. Darien was a man who thought with passion most of the time. He was a great strategist; but passion was his strong suit and it was something I loved about him.

-hmmm… good baby… maybe I'll sneak into your bed tonight- he said roughly his hand on touching my ass too. I smirked; oh yes… that would have to happen.

We had been both placed in Slytherin; without that damned hat thinking it twice. The idea of a talking hat reading layers of my mind; if only the ones I'd wanted him to see was appalling to me. These damn British "wizards" had no regards for privacy; something that was beyond me. Darien and I had had a tough time adjusting to all those damn voices and emotions. These children lacked shields or Occlumecy lessons as they called it; there on their feeling and thoughts were just out there for any one us gifted to read. Darien and I walked to the Slytherin table with our heads held high; I could feel the girls giggling and calculating how to get it Darien's pants; I hissed under my breath in anger. Darien just chuckled putting his had on my waist as he walked. I smiled lightly at him; this is what I liked about Darien he just got what I needed even if I was too stubborn to figure it out.

Draco; the coronated silver price of the snakes, whatever that meant to these idiots, got up from the bench and greeted me with a peck on the cheek and a light hug; Slytherin were cold and calculating and Draco as their "price" was no exception. Everyone sitting on the table just looked at us; calculating how exactly we would play out. I just smirked knowing exactly what would happen; we Darien and I would use them in our plans without them even knowing. The British magical world wouldn't know what hit them: the truth about magic had arrived.

Power was a birth right and Darien and I; we were the future.

Little did I notice yet another golden light circle our arms and continue the ivy brand that had begun to form before. Little did I notice that there were still eyes me; the eyes of one slightly confused Harry Potter.

Authors Note: So here you have it; anohter Chapie!

please Review or PM!


	7. Chapter 6: Not a HalfBlood After All

Chapter 6: Not a HalBlood After All

Harry Potter was nothing if not observant. Years with the Dursley's had taught him he had to be aware of his surrounding; at all times. As soon as the rumored Malfoy female entered the room he had felt the air around him shift. It had been slight at first; until their eyes had met. When that had happened he felt something in him press to come out; like a hidden magic he had no idea he had. At first he had shaken it off as stress; but now he wasn't so sure. Every time she was around him; which was a lot considering they were in the same year, he could feel it; something just pushing inside him. For the first few weeks, because of Hermione's insistence and Ron's instant agreement he had stayed the hell away. But today; he just couldn't shake the gnawing feeling inside him. It was pushing him over the edge and driving him slowly insane. Throughout the morning her could feel his magic was out of sync. As yet another difference from his classmates Harry had always been able to feel and mold his magic to his will, but recently it had been out of control and it was staring to show. His spell work in class was out of wack and last night his wand flat out refused to respond to him; his wand! Despite Hermione and Ron's constant contempt for the girl, for no other reason than being a Malfoy, Harry couldn't help to feel like there was something drawing her to him. From what little he knew the female Malfoy heir had always been schooled at Deaton Academy. Deaton; as Hermione had had explained to him was one of the magic schools that wasn't spoken much of. They practiced all types of magics and weren't fond of the light and dark magic propaganda; hence why it was a school that was not really well accepted in Britain.

Harry was't a very vocal guy; from last years experience at the Department of Mysteries; he had learned that most often than not things wouldn't go his way. Sirius was gone and event though it wasn't directly his fault a part of him felt guilty. However, in this experience he had also learned things about himself he had shared with no one. For instance; the fact that when he did the Crucio on Bellatrix the magic did not only feel natural to him, but also it never left him marked like other light wizards mentioned.

This; had lead him on his quest for research. He had learned, from some slightly questionable books, that magic in its origin wasn't plastered as light or dark. He had also learned that it wasn't as simple as the Brits claimed it to be. Which begged the question; was he fighting for the wrong cause? Granted; Voldemort was a pest that had to be eliminated but deep down Harry didn't quite feel as if it was to save the world as he once thought. Now, he wondered, if there should be such divisions of magic at all.

For this reason, along with flat out curiosity, had lead him to choose the blood magic elective from Deaton Academy. Ron and Hermione had told him he was mental as they believed this to be dark magic. Even Dumbledore had tried to stop him, but he just pressed on. This was something he realized he needed to do.

Which had lead him here… one small table next to one Draco Malfoy. This was another secret he had been keeping from Hermione and Ron; he had Draco had become quite amicable. They were by no means friends, but they could share a conversation without outright killing each other.

"Hey Draco?" Harry said softly as he played with the dagger in front of him. He had also discovered that blood magic seemed like second nature to him and if he was frank; he felt quite fascinated and exhilarated by it.

"Yes?" Said the blonde as he lifted his head to look at Harry. Harry chuckled softly; it was crazy what a few weeks of sharing a table had done to them. Granted there were no other Griffindors or Slytherins isn't the class so there was some space for them to speak; just the two of them.

"Is there any way you could; arrange for a meeting with your sister?" Harry asked softly as he looked in the direction of the Female Malfoy heir. She was talking to her boyfriend; Darien… that's what his name was. The boy was smiling at her and slighting smirking at what she was saying. His light blue eyes full of excitement and something Harry couldn't quite place. He was tall 6'3'' probably and was well built. Not enough to look to be too big but big enough for everyone to know he could hold his own. His demeanor was arrogant with a slight smirk; the typical stance of any pure blood. Harry however, wasn't bothered by the boys presence. The boys gaze turned to Harry and their eyes met; for a moment Harry felt slight probing in his mind; instinctively he pulled his shield up only to hear Draco chuckle.

Harry turned him questioningly, wondering how the hell Draco knew what was happening.

-I'm a Telepath Potter- Harry heard in his head; he held his breath; how in the hell was that possible?

-Umm… Darien?- Harry asked. He stiffened for a second; wondering what the hell he had suffered in Oclumecy with Snake for if any telepath could just pop into his head.

Harry heard a light chuckle followed.

-There's a lot of things you still need to learn Potter- this time it was the Malfoy female heir. Sam… that was her name. Instinctively felt his magic shift again; something was burning in him, just burning to get out. He hissed softly as a burning sensation started to grow in his chest.

-Meet me in the room of requirements after class Potter; you are quite right, we need to talk. - Sam told him softly.

Yes… Harry had been right. Whatever the hell was going on with his magic he was sure she could explain.

Draco chuckled softly; this time his arm on Harry's shoulder; "You need to relax Harry; there's nothing wrong with you. Power is your birth right… you'll get it soon enough" There was something in Draco's eyes Harry couldn't quite place at first…. Sincerity that's what it was.

That… was a first for Draco Malfoy.

"Power?" Harry said questioningly. It was one thing for Draco to be nice to him but quite another for him to tell him things about himself he couldn't figure out.

"Oh yes… you'll see soon enough; the world isn't as black or white as you once though" Draco stated as he turned back to his blood rune.

Harry sighed and rubbed his head… wherever this was going it would surely be a headache.

*****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. *****. ******. ******. *****. *****. ***

Darien and I sat in the room of requirements waiting for the Potter was funny really, how the "light" had not quite figured out how the fiery Lilly Potter wasn't as good a "witch" as had once thought. After some digging they had found out the truth; Lilly Evan's had been the stole child of the Evan's family. Darien who had been the one to put the pieces couldn't quite believe how it had turned out. I knew better; as I had told him magic would outright fix itself from our will. It might take a while but in the end all would accommodate itself.

The room of requirements had turned into a small lounge area with a fire and a couple of chairs and couches. This would be a complicated conversation and frankly, I didn't know how it would play out. The Potter boy from what I had seen was a smart boy he had been pushed into the magical world so fast sometimes he was lost in it. It didn't take long for me to figure out that he was an abused child. He was quiet, kept to himself, and was always aware of what was going on around him.

Darien's hand was dangling lazily over my shoulders. I was sitting on his lap curled up tight. While it was no secret that he had I were dating we kept these vulnerable positions for when we were in private. We were trade marked Slytherins and as such it was considered a "weakness" to seem so "emotional about someone. In the past few days however, Darien had come in more and more into my bed at night. It's not that it bothered me, quite the contrary, but it was something that was a bit out of character for him. This; I realized would a perfect time to ask him about it.

"Darien are you okay?" I asked him softly. My eyes were still closed and I was curled into his chest; lulled by his breathing.

"Why do you ask?" He said softly shifted to make me more comfortable.

-you're coming a lot into my bed; I don't mind at all, but it seems you don't sleep that well the nights you don't-

He stiffened slightly and sighed. He was debating to himself how to answer me; as if he was caught between a rock and a sword.

-I don't. I have a lot of nightmares about my childhood; but when I'm next to you you sooth me- it was a whisper but I heard it as he pulled me close. Darien had a rough childhood; his father had turned on them and his mother had passed. It never pressed him for the details because it made him all tight and bothered nor did I want him to re live it. When he was ready; he'd share it with me.

-It's okay love; you can sleep with me every night. I just wanted to make sure you were alright- I thought out to him as I lifted my head and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He smiled our lips met. He then pulled me toward him even tighter. I shifted until I was straddling him and his hands traveled to my ass pushing me against his parts. I savored him as his magic and mine melted together as they always did. Passion and desire filled the room; Darien and I we were perfect.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a throat clearing; Harry I realized… he was here. Darien pulled his lifts of mine and twisted his head to greet the boy but still held me on his lap. His disheveled has and grin gave his always like a kid who was caught with his hand inside a cookie jar. I just laughed; Darien never stoped amazing me.

"I can come back later if you guys would like" Potter stated. He was trying and not succeeding to to hold his smirk. His mirth was outright palpable but also his embarrassment; I laughed this boy had never had a girlfriend and it was showing. As an empath I tried very heard to not disrespect people and outright read their emotions. However; it was very difficult when people like Potter had no walls up what so ever.

"It's fine Potter; sit we had a few things to talk about" I stated as I claimed down from Darien; for a second I could feel his frown but he smiled as I settled really close to him and he dropped his arm over my shoulders. We were back…back to keeping our guard up.

"First of Potter; what we speak of in here is between us three. As the conversation progresses you will understand why" Darien said flatly. It was amazing how cool and collected he was. Darien had come a long way.

"I understand; just so we are clear I haven't told anyone I was coming here or the fact that as you have already noticed my magic is completely out of whack. I'm under the impression you will be able to tell me why" Potter said as he sat down. It wasn't that he trusted us; as I could sense him collecting his magic into his hands, but he was open to talking very reasonable for a Brit wizard.

"That's good to hear Potter. Tell me, what do you know of your mothers family?" As soon as I did the question I knew I had hit a nerve. Potters magic went all over the place and his emotions were a mix of anger, pain, and betrayal.

"They're muggles the whole lot of them, but that doesn't stop them from being cruel and animals" he stated flatly. I was bombarded with images of a young Potter being abused, thrown down a flight of stairs, even starved. Darien's hands were held in tight fists and his magic flew to anger; he knew what that was like… just like I did but didn't let on.

"What if we were to tell you they are not at all related to you" Darien said stiffly, he knew what was coming… Potters anger.

"If that were the case I don't know if I'd be able to control my anger against Dumbledore for putting me there in the first place" Potter said darkly. I could feel the latches on his power block crackling. This boys magic would soon be his own as I was his right… I wanted to know who had done this to him and why. Potter was one of my one and no one could ever take that away from him; I would make sure of it. His magic was his alone; no one should torment him with it.

"Well… lets start form the beginning. Your mother; Lilly Evans is actually the daughter of Sidius and Malinda Evans; they were very strong magicals from the dark council" Darien explained lightly. Potter nodded, "I am aware of what the Dark Council is. It's come to my attention that magic isn't as black and white as the British make it look" he stated. Oh good, Potter wasn't a total illiterate…. This was good.

"Sidius and Malida's child was kidnapped and was never found… it seems she was taken to Britain where suppressors were put on her magic. The ideas was to attack the dark council from the inside one by one. Lilly however; seems to have broken some suppressors and was titled a witch a very strong one at that, but just like you Harry," I stopped for a second our eyes meeting… crimson and green melting… this was it "She was no mere witch"

"Then… what are we?" He asked, his whole body was shaking… this was it I realized… his restrains were about to break. I let my magic loose guarding us and the room itself from harm, if I was right this small explosion could break the castle in to.

"Harry Potter Evans… magic is just that magic. Without dark there is no light and you; you are the hair to one of the pillars of magic itself… you child… are the last remaining member of the Evans clan… clan of keepers of balance… the clan of mischief, fire, and blood magic"

One… silence

Two… his whole body was enflamed

Three… there was a blast

Four…. It was done… no longer were bonds holding him…

Harry James Potter Evans… was the magical being that had always been in his blood right.

No longer was he just a mere wizard…. Harry James Potter Evans was a magical.

AN: Another Chapie is done!

Review Review Review!


End file.
